Aug Braesh
Aug Braesh (b. E.3 304, d. E.320) was the prince of The Kingdom of Gales from E.3 319-320, and is known for being incredibly wicked and murderous. Aug was born to parents King Fraes Braesh and Queen Mari Braesh of The Kingdom of Gales during the Third Era. Early Life (E.3 304-318) Around the time of his birth, Gales had been experiencing an era of good fortune called "The Era of Great Profit" where trade had been fortunate and the population was in good health. King Fraes Braesh had been known as the first 'Great King' of the Third Era and many had hoped his reign would last very long. The circumstances of Aug's birth are very mysterious. Many records show that on the day of his birth, the sky was a peculiar scarlet color, animals were cowering in fear, and a mysterious sickness (later known as the Auggish or Aukkish Plague) killed some fifty people in the capital city. Aug Braesh was raised in the Royal Castle in the Galic capital city of Galae. By age 10, Aug began to show some worrisome signs. The boy began to murder animals, pathologically lie, rob nobles, and perform strange rituals. At age eleven, at the request of Queen Mari, a priestess of Algha was called in to examine the boy. After hours of examination, the priestess announced the boy was normal and no further action should be taken in studying the boy. Three days later she was found dead in the Temple of Algha in Galae. King Fraes had brushed off all suspicion at this point while the Queen had not. Mari consulted ten more professionals over the years, one being the great Galic writer Hemalus Perl (whose novel, The Demon Prince, was written about the boy's life). Late Life (E.3 319-320) At age thirteen, Aug had been named heir to the Galic throne upon his father's death. For the following two years (E.3 318-319), Aug would train under the man Erman Raen, the assistant to King Fraes. Aug's training had gone smoothly until the mysterious death of Raen in E.3 319. Aug was assigned to be his father's assistant for the remainder of the year until a replacement could be found. In E.3 319, now age 15, King Fraes and Queen Mari were murdered in the middle of the night on the 5th of the month of Devoruos (now called "Dead King's Day" in Gales). Aug assumed power of the kingdom and was declared King of Gales. Within three hours of his crowning, some one hundred innocent people were sentenced to death. Death As Told by the Galesian Court "To propose that the death of our recently departed king was an act of demons is truly sickening. Our departed king was slain fairly by a rival. Those stories that are floating about are mere lies. Aug Braesh was no demon; he was simply a wicked soul. The death of Aug Braesh was by assassination and that is what the High Court of Galesia has ruled". -Official ruling by the High Court of Gales, E.320 According to the full account, Aug Braesh was assassinated at the hands of the Comet Revolution Guild. After banishing the noble Marek Praesdal, Praesdal fled to Camleron. Praesdal kept close ties with the Comet Guild and over several months, they together planned out an assassination of the evil king. Finally, when the day came, Praesdal and his new army of soldiers, peasants, and nobles marched on the capital city Galae. When Aug stood on his balcony to greet the army, one of his guards murdered him. This guard later was revealed to be Kae Gerenel, the head of the Comet Revolution Guild. The Tale of the Loyal Five Despite constant criticism for being fabricated, this story has gained a massive following, especially from non-Galesians. The following piece you are about to read is banned in all Galesian holds by the High Court of Gales. After her father's banishment from Gales, Agila Praesdal (daughter of the noble, Marek Praesdal), and he father settled down in Halstyra (also knwon as Galpora to Galesians). Marek was being hunted by Aug Braesh's spies, the Purple Guard, and he decided his daughter would be safer if she fled deeper into the province. Agila traveled along the Southern River, until she reached a town known as Mutas. Agila then traveled farther north, finally arriving at the town Smallagh. While looking for a caravan to take her to the Kingdom of Wymgrya, Agila met a group of travelers who called themselves the Loyal Five. The Loyal Five agreed to take Agila to the town of Tresmas, protecting her along the way. Agila reveals to the Loyal Five that Aug Braesh is attempting to find the Helm of Urelos, a great artifact that will allow him to gain unlimited power, the power of the Great God: Urelos. If Aug acquired the Helm, he could convince all other kings to do his bidding. With the help of Hestilda Gerenel, the wife of Comet Guild leader, Kae Gerenel, Agila and the Loyal Five discovered the resting place of the Helm of Urelos. When they are confronted by Aug Braesh himself in the cave why the Helm lays, Agila proceeds to put on the Helm and defeat Aug in a magical duel. In the end, Agila kills Aug Braesh and is crowned the new Ruler of the Helm, the very first female to have this position. Agila is also crowned Queen of Gales and the kingdom goes back to its semi-normal ways.